headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
David
The Lost Boys David is a fictional vampire and one of the main antagonists from the 1987 action/horror film The Lost Boys. He was played by actor Kiefer Sutherland in one of his first major film roles. * The character of David was created by director Joel Schumacher and writers Janice Fischer, James Jeremias and Jeffrey Boam. * Although David died in the feature film, his character was resurrected in the comic book limited series Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs by WildStorm Productions. * This is the first horror film work for actor Kiefer Sutherland. He is also known for playing the ambitious scientist Nelson in 1990's Flatliners and Ben Carson in the 2008 film Mirrors. Piranha David was a minor character featured in the 1978 predatory animal film Piranha. He was played by actor Roger Richman. David and his girlfriend Barbara Randolph went hiking through the woods as part of a personal camping getaway. They came upon an old, closed down military testing site, which included a large pool. Sneaking into the restricted area, Barbara suggested they should go swimming to clean off before climbing into their sleeping bags. David was concerned that the site might have been a sewage treatment plant. The choice was taken away from him however when Barbara pushed him into the water. She dove in after him, but suddenly David felt something nipping at his leg. He thought Barbara had bitten him, but in truth, it was a school of mutated piranha fish. Attracted by the blood, more piranha swarmed in and killed him. They then killed Barbara shortly thereafter. * The character of David was created by director Joe Dante and writers John Sayles and Richard Robinson. * Is the first piranha victim featured in the film. Poltergeist: The Legacy David was the illegitimate son of Damon Ballard. Damon's father - a wealthy and powerful businessman, wanted nothing to do with a "commoner", and wanted Damon's mistress to abort the child. She had the child and tried to bring a paternity suit against Damon, which his father made disappear through his contacts in the judicial system. Ten years later, the mother sent a photograph of herself and her son to Damon, then committed suicide. The boy drowned in a bath tub shortly thereafter. David's ghost blamed Damon for abandoning them, and took his revenge by tormenting Damon's second son, Michael Ballard. Damon finally apologized to the spirit, and begged him to leave his son alone, insisting that he should take him instead. David's spirit agreed to this, and took Damon body and soul into the afterlife. Vamps Dave was a motorcycle-riding vampire responsible for turning five young women into vampires as well. Dave was not only their master, but operated as their pimp as well, sending them out to procure fresh victims for him. None of the vamps were allowed to feed without first providing for their master. Ultimately however, they grew tired of this practice. In 1994, the Vamps decided to fight back. After watching Dave engorge himself on the blood of some bikers, they ambushed him, tying his limbs to four separate motorcycles, then speeding off, tearing his body limb from limb. The Vamp known as Howler then pounced upon his torso, driving a wooden stake into his heart. They buried the remains in separate shallow graves in the hills of North Carolina. David was resurrected however, and returned to get revenge against his former brides, particularly Howler. He tracked Howler to the foster home of her son Tommy and engaged in a brutal throw down with her. He tried stabbing Howler with a broken sofa leg, but Howler evaded the blow, biting off a piece of David's face. David's other former bride, Mink, appeared outside the window of the house and fired a crossbow bolt that pierced David's heart. While incapacitated, the vamps dismembered him and packed his remains into five separate backpacks to be disposed of later. Other Characters * Dave - A zombie holocaust survivor killed by Rick Grimes in The Walking Dead. * David - A vampire from The Lost Boys. * David - A supporting character from Bride of Chucky. * David - A supporting character from the 28 Days Later comic book series. * David - A character from Piranha. * David Collins - A character from the Dark Shadows franchise. * David Gardner - The main character from the remake of Invaders from Mars. * David Kessler - Central character from An American Werewolf in London. * David Kimble - Husband of Diana Kimble and father of Jessica Kimble. * David Manguy - A key supporting character in American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men. * David Menard - Scientist featured in Zombi 2. * David Newman - A character from Rob Zombie's Halloween II. * David Winter - Central character from the "Witching Time" episode of Hammer House of Horror. Actors * Dave James - Played a zombie in the original Night of the Living Dead. * David A.R. White - Played the role of a clerk in Kindred: The Embraced. * David Alexander - Director of the pilot episode of The Munsters. * David Booth - Played Casey Becker's father in Scream. * David Boreanaz - Played Angelus in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. * David Cross - Played Charlie in the remake of A Bucket of Blood. * David Emge - Played Stephen in the original Dawn of the Dead. * David Gale - Played brain surgeon-turned-reanimate Doctor Carl Hill in the 1985 sci-fi/horror film Re-Animator as well as its 1989 sequel, Bride of Re-Animator. * David Giuntoli - Played Nick Burkhardt on Grimm. * David J.R. Bourne - Played Christopher Argent on Teen Wolf. * Dave Sheridan - Actor from Scary Movie and The Devil's Rejects. * David Henesy - Played David Collins on the original Dark Shadows. * David Kossoff - Played Doctor Ernst Litauer in The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll. * David Kyle - Played Danny (Judith Myers' boyfriend) in Halloween. * David Manners - Played John Harker in the original Dracula. * David Morrissey - Played The Governor on The Walking Dead. * David Naughton - Played David Kessler in An American Werewolf in London. * David Nicholson - Actor from 1408. * David Oren Ward - Actor from The Killer Eye and Witchouse. * David Reynolds - Actor from House of 1000 Corpses. * David Schneider - Played a scientist in 28 Days Later. * David Schofield - Actor from An American Werewolf in London and The Wolfman. * David Selby - Played Quentin Collins on the original Dark Shadows. * David Sharp - Played Eric in Zombified. * Gypsy Dave Cooper - Actor from An American Werewolf in London. Production Crew * Dave Meyers - Director on the remake of The Hitcher. * David Allen - Director on Puppet Master II. * David Alpert - Co-executive producer on The Walking Dead. * David Barron - Producer on Hellraiser II and Nightbreed. * David Boyd - Cinematographer on seasons 1 and 2 of The Walking Dead. * David C. Williams - Composer on Critters 3, The Prophecy, The Prophecy II, Phantoms and Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies. * David Chaskin - Screenwriter on A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. * David Chisholm - Co-wrote the "Meet the Beetles" episode of American Gothic. * David DeCoteau - Director of Dreamaniac and Curse of the Puppet Master. * David E. Vogel - Producer on Creepshow and Tales from the Darkside. * David Eick - Producer on the American Gothic television series. * David Fincher - Director of Alien³. * David Fury - Producer and screenwriter on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. * David Giler - Producer and writer behind the Aliens and Tales from the Crypt franchises. * David Grossman - Director on episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. * David Helpern - Producer on Dead Heat. * David Heneker - Composer on The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll. * David J. Schow - American horror author and film screenwriter. * David Jackson - Director of Return to Halloweentown. * David Kemper - Producer on the American Gothic television series. * David Kirschner - Producer on the Child's Play film series. * David Michael Latt - Low-budget film producer; Co-founder of The Asylum. * David Nutter - Director on episodes of Eastwick and Supernatural. * David Oman - Screenwriter on House at the End of the Drive. * David R. Ellis - Director on Snakes on a Plane. * David Rimawi - Executive producer for The Asylum. * David S. Goyer - Producer, director and writer behind the Blade film and television franchise. * Dave McKean - Comic book illustrator. * Dave Neustadter - Executive producer on the remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. * David Brewer - Penciler for Chaos Comics. * David Cohen - Co-writer on Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. * David Cronenberg - Actor and film director. * David Greenwalt - Executive producer on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. * David Grove - Author of Making Friday the 13th: The Legend of Camp Blood. * David Handman - Editor on Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. * David L. Hewitt - Director of low-budget horror films from the 1960s. * David M. Barrett - Producer and director on Moonlight, The Vampire Diaries and The Gates. * David Reid - One of the producers from Hammer House of Horror. * David S. Rosenthal - Screenwriter on Eastwick. * David Simkins - Co-executive producer on Charmed and FreakyLinks. * David Slade - Director of 30 Days of Night and Twilight: Eclipse. * David Solomon - Co-producer on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * David Straiton - Director on episodes of Angel, Charmed, Blade: The Series and FreakyLinks * David Tynan - Producer and writer on Poltergeist: The Legacy. * David Tyron King - Teleplay writer on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * David Worth - Director of Shark Attack 2, Shark Attack 3: Megaladon and House at the End of the Drive. * David Wu - Editor on Bride of Chucky and Silent Hill. * David Wurst - Composer on films such as A Bucket of Blood and The Haunted Sea. * David Zucker - Director on Scary Movie 3 and Scary Movie 4. Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims Category:Piranha characters Category:1978 character deaths Category:Characters who are eaten Category:Characters who are killed by animals Category:Ghosts Category:Poltergeist: The Legacy characters